Ad Extremum
by Bella Snape BR
Summary: Sempre estive e sempre estarei ao teu lado, meu olhar te guiou, minhas mãos abriram os caminhos que te trouxeram para mim...
1. Ab ovo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, nomes, personagens e símbolos correlatos pertencem a JK Rowling e seus parceiros comerciais e nenhum lucro foi ou será auferido com a publicação desta obra.

This obra by Bella Snape is licensed under a Creative Commons Atribuição-Uso Não-Comercial-Vedada a Criação de Obras Derivadas 2.5 Brasil License.

Esta obra não pode ser copiada ou reproduzida sem a autorização do autor.

Para mais informações: .br

_**Ad Extremum**_

"Sempre estive e sempre estarei ao teu lado, meu olhar te guiou, minhas mãos abriram os caminhos que te trouxeram para mim... "

Capítulo 1 – Ab ovo

Eu o amei.

Eu o amei desde o primeiro instante.

Eu sabia que ele seria meu.

No Final, todos são.

Mas ele era especial! Eu nunca amei assim antes. Nunca, através de infindas noites, eu dediquei meu coração enregelado tão ardorosamente. É certo que os brilhantes e corajosos sempre me atraíram, mas ele era diferente. Ele foi feito para mim, desde o princípio.

Enquanto observo a mulher de rosto austero, que vê com desagrado o crescimento de seu abdômen, e seguro na sarjeta dos meus mais deliciosos vícios o homem responsável por tal desenvolvimento, dou me conta de minha rudeza. Não me apresentei ainda, mas você já me conhece. Todos me conhecem. Eu tenho muitos nomes e muitas faces, mas você pode me chamar de Nyx. Você quer conhecer o meu rosto? Todos querem. É o motivo pelo qual cada ser que respira neste mundo vive. Mas serei complacente. O amor me faz benévola. Imagine-me como uma mulher, pois tudo o que vive passa por mim; imagine-me bela, pois todos que vivem acabam em meus braços; imagine-me sempre usando uma negra capa de viagem, pois o mundo é meu reino e eu sou zelosa dele; imagine-me uma deusa, pois observo, onisciente, a dança dos viventes no tempo, esperando calmamente por meus sacrifícios.

Mas não nos desviemos de minha história, ela é o que me consome agora. Neste exato momento eu adentro um quarto cheio de móveis velhos, mas polidos à exaustão, em uma morada precária, esquecida nos confins sujos de uma grande aglomeração humana. Eileen, a mulher de rosto austero e cabelos negros como a noite mais tenebrosa, está encolhida a um canto, dobrada sobre o imenso ventre; um filete de sangue desce da boca pela pele pálida, coberta de hematomas, e, poeticamente, chora sobre uma poça vermelha, quase negra, na madeira antiga do assoalho. Tobias está de pé, os dentes cerrados de ódio, as mãos fechadas em belicosos punhos. A respiração do homem se acelera a vista do sangue e a raiva cresce, como uma erva daninha, dentro do peito, alimentada pelo silêncio obstinado da mulher ferida. Eu passo por Tobias e o faço lembrar do delicioso sabor ardente do uísque e da sensação intoxicante do blefe bem armado em um jogo de pôquer. E ele se vai.

Um estrondo que faz a velha morada estremecer me confirma que Eileen e eu estamos sozinhas mais uma vez. Um soluço feio escapa dos lábios partidos da mulher que não chora mais, e eu me aproximo. O homem e a mulher são peças insignificantes em um jogo maior, mas ela carrega consigo o que eu mais amo. Eu estendo minha mão pálida e fria em direção a pele distendida do abdômen e a toco de leve. Ela estremece e eu sussurro: Não se preocupe, ainda não é tempo.

Mas as Horas são impiedosas e movimentam-se agilmente em sua dança veloz. E a noite mais escura cobre a terra. Contra o céu negro e impassível não há artefato humano ou mágico que possa dissipar a escuridão. A Luz tenta, debilmente, mas nunca houve uma noite como esta. Eu olho para o céu tenebroso, através da janela do quarto de Eileen, e meu peito se enche de júbilo. Érebo e Tártaro uniram-se. É chegado o tempo!

Cloto se aproxima, neste lugar tão familiar. Os corredores e enfermarias do Hospital St. Mungus para doenças e acidentes mágicos são como um lar para mim. A curandeira se agita entre as pernas da mulher que tem o rosto vermelho e lavado de suor. A obstinada criatura sente as entranhas em chamas com a dor, mas não emiti um som sequer.

Uma ligeira admiração pela mulher me toma. Toda sua mágoa e coragem me tocam brevemente o coração. Eu sorrio e me adianto. Eu quero ser a primeira a segurar a criança em meus braços. Não! Eu não vou tomá-lo ainda. Mas não posso resistir à tentação de ser a primeira a tocá-lo.

Cloto me lança um olhar interrogativo quando eu tomo em minhas mãos o pequeno ser que acaba de sair, silencioso e flácido, das entranhas da mulher ressentida. A criança é pequena e pálida, com raros fios de cabelo, negros como os da mãe. Sim, eu posso ver tudo isto, mesmo através do tom cinzento que assume a pequena face. O cordão umbilical que devia alimentá-lo enrola-se, sinistramente, no delicado pescoço. Por um minuto inteiro, eu o tenho em meus braços, o coração calado e os pulmões vazios.

Cedo demais para mim, a curandeira o pega e corta o sinistro laço. O pequeno coração volta a bater fracamente e Cloto se vai. O bebê é examinado, lavado e enrolado firmemente em um cobertor azul. A criança não faz o menor ruído durante todo o processo. Láquesis adentra o quarto, mas eu a despeço com um aceno displicente de minha mão e me posto ao lado de seu berço. Eu mesma tomarei conta desta criança. Láquesis se vai, furiosa, conjurando contra mim as conseqüências de meu ato. Eu quero que ele sinta o meu amor. Eu quero que ele saiba que não está sozinho. Nunca estará.

Unicamente para meu deleite a pequena criança abre os olhos. Eles são negros como a noite que o acolheu no mundo e parecem ver através da transparência dos meus. Eu sei, pequeno, que você leu meu amor e seu destino em meus olhos verdes. Agora você já me conhece.

Uma sorridente enfermeira pega o bebê, forçando-me a voltar dos cernes do meu amor e de sua inocência, e o oferece a Eileen, que simplesmente vira o rosto e cruza os braços. O sorriso morre no rosto da jovem que segura a criança.

- Qual é o nome dele? – pergunta a enfermeira.

- Severo. – responde a mulher, sem voltar o rosto.


	2. Como uma planta mantida no escuro

Capítulo 2 – "... Como uma planta mantida no escuro."

Estou de volta a este tugúrio insuportável. E minha criança querida chora no berço simples de madeira branca. Os gritos no leito, ao lado de seu berço, o acordaram e ele tem medo. A mulher, Eileen, parece ter ficado mais ousada desde o nascimento do bebê, e agora grita furiosa, enquanto Tobias viola seu corpo.

Severo tem fome também, mas eu não posso alimentá-lo. Então eu canto. Eu sei que ele pode ouvir minha voz, mesmo através da cacofonia infernal. Lentamente ele se acalma e quando tudo que se pode ouvir no quarto são os soluços da solitária e ferida mãe, Severo já adormeceu.

As Horas bailam, as estações se sucedem e meu pequeno amado cresce. Sempre a sombra de meu amor protetor. Mas a despeito de minha dedicação Severo é uma criança de constituição pequena e pálida, fanada. Mas ele se torna cada dia mais lindo aos meus olhos ancestrais. A sua pele lívida faz um perfeito contraste com os cabelos negros e olhos tenebrosos, o perfil aquilino é o ideal divino da força, que esposa perfeitamente a austeridade do semblante, que também carrega em seu nome.

Severo... A mulher Eileen ao lhe nomear, muito me deleitou. Você é como seu nome rígido, inflexível, implacável e obstinado. Você é como eu. Você nasceu príncipe, cheio de brio e grandeza. E eu lhe farei rei, ao meu lado. Você crescerá brilhante, astucioso e invejado. Porque eu sou assim. Você será apaixonado, intocável e solitário. Porque eu o fiz a minha imagem. E eu o fiz para mim, e somente para mim.

Os momentos mais felizes de minha existência são os que eu passo ao seu lado. Longas horas em que vigio suas solitárias brincadeiras. Ignorado a um canto da lareira, Severo brinca para esquecer o descaso, o medo, a raiva e a fome. Você parece tão pequeno, sentado no chão, tentando se confundir com a parede as suas costas. Mas a cada momento eu o vejo mais destacado, eu assisto o desenvolvimento célere de sua magia, a lenta e metódica exploração de suas novas habilidades. Eu posso sentir sua mágica, obscura e poderosa, deslizando sobre minha pele. Eu estremeço de prazer. Você é tudo que eu desejei.

O homem, Tobias, me arranca do êxtase de contemplá-lo. Como em tantas outras noites, ele chega alcoolizado e faz o casebre tremer quando bate a porta. É a única hora do dia que Eileen parece viver. A maior parte do tempo, a mulher passa sentada à mesa da acanhada cozinha mirando o espaço vazio. Ocasionalmente ela murmura ou embala a si mesma, no entanto mal parece notar a presença de qualquer outro ser. Em suas insanas homílias ela chama por mim.

Eu não sou insensível ao sofrimento de Eileen. Eu nunca ignoro quando chamam por mim. Mas eu não posso ajudá-la agora. Ela tem um destino a cumprir. Eu preciso que Severo viva e só ela pode abrigá-lo e alimentá-lo, sem amor, sem carinho; sem afastá-lo de mim. Por um breve momento, eu me viro para observá-la. Ela já foi bela, hoje é uma pálida impressão. Já foi uma bruxa talentosa, hoje é menos que um ser humano com uma varinha partida. Tudo o que restou foi um imenso orgulho. Eu aprecio os orgulhosos, sempre tão confiantes e inflexíveis, mas tenho que notar, que seu orgulho já se transformou em loucura. Nada impede a mulher de sair pela porta rota, sem olhar para trás. Exceto, o orgulho, é claro. Não há amizade, dever ou amor em seu coração, existe somente uma desmedida soberba que a impede de aceitar seus erros.

O orgulho, sentimento imperativo, que faz a Sorte de Eileen ainda mais nefasta. Quando o embriagado Tobias se aproxima, as chamas nos olhos da mulher gritam: Estou pronta para o prélio! Ela tem que lutar, é de sua natureza arrogante. Mas ela tem que perder para manter intacto seu orgulho. Eu vejo em sua face macilenta, ela escolheu a derrota íntima, sem testemunhas, ao invés de encarar a reprovação e a comiseração públicas que seu consórcio, tão arduamente consentido e tão duramente censurado, atrairia se fracassasse.

Tobias é somente um servo insignificante, que cansado de ser humilhado, busca alívio no vinho. A maravilhosa criação de Baco, que incute destemor aos covardes e força aos fracos, transforma o servo em déspota deste reino assentado em uma choupana miserável.

O homem e a mulher começam a gritar na cozinha, mas eu realmente não me importo. Volto-me para Severo, que se encolhe cada vez mais contra a parede, as lágrimas grandes e brilhantes escorrem pela face que eu venero. Esta cena machuca meu coração mais do que todas as outras tragédias que já presenciei. E eu assisti a todos os dramas que já assolaram a Terra. Mas nunca antes eu tive uma urgência tão grande em acalentar as dores de alguém em meus braços. Eu me controlo; ainda não é tempo.

O barulho vindo do aposento ao lado, me confirma que o combate se tornou físico. Louça quebrando, móveis indo ao chão, pancadas surdas da carne contra a carne. E gemidos, de dor física e mental. A degradação em que estes seres mergulharam parece não ter fim.

A escuridão da noite esconde a ignomínia. Quando, finalmente, os gemidos de Eileen cessam, Tobias volta à pequena sala. O ruído abafado de um soluço chama a atenção do homem e ele vê Severo. Meu pequeno amado abraça os próprios joelhos, a face enterrada no vão entre os braços, enquanto embala a si mesmo em flébil desamparo. As vestes rotas confundem-se com a parede suja à suas costas, mas os cabelos escuros como a noite denunciam a sua presença.

O homem avança sobre a criança e a captura pelos cabelos. "Você é uma aberração. Exatamente como aquela vadia." Ele grita e, com o punho fechado, desfere um violento golpe contra a delicada face. O ódio ruge dentro de mim, como um animal primordial ferido, a vista do sangue que escorre das narinas. As batidas de meu coração calam os insultos que chegam aos meus ouvidos. Eu não consigo desviar meus olhos, enquanto Tobias cobre cada parte do corpo de Severo que pode alcançar com socos.

Quando o menino finalmente perde a consciência, o homem solta seus cabelos e olha com asco o corpo que encontrou o chão com um baque surdo. É quase impossível me controlar. A urgência de ver a existência de Tobias varrida da face da Terra ferve em meu íntimo. Como ato final, o homem ignóbil chuta o pequeno corpo desfalecido e se vai cambaleando.

Eu me aproximo da minúscula forma no chão. Severo parece ainda menor. A pele, pálida como a luz do luar, está coberta de sangue. Vários cortes e marcas vermelhas, que em breve serão feios hematomas, maculam o pequeno corpo que eu tanto amo. Eu toco de leve os cabelos que tanto me fascinam e acaricio brevemente seu rosto. Esta é a única ocasião em que posso tocá-lo; quando você, bravamente, luta para sobreviver. Apenas nestes momentos você me pertence totalmente.

Eu velo suas dores e suas feridas com o coração cheio de ódio e tristeza. Cinco invernos se passaram desde o nascimento de Severo. Cinco invernos em que eu tolero a violência que se abate sobre ele. Eu sou clemente; mas justa. Se Tobias tem sua força física, eu darei minhas armas a Severo. O abominável Tobias não merece viver; ou morrer. Mas eu deixarei que a Vida siga seu curso.

E se a Vida se desviar, eu sempre posso tomar o Destino em minhas mãos.


End file.
